


Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

by ImmortalHKitty



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, fake chop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aleks is in a rival gang, cause idk what else to name this, james is in fake chop, my shitty attempt at pastel aleks, title comes from an all time low song, uuuuh i had this written for a while lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: James has been lusting over this pastel tattoo boy from afar for God knows how long until one day he runs into him while completing a deal for Fake Chop.





	Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I have read this over a few times, but sometimes there are things I just never catch. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Just because James is a criminal that co runs his own crew does not mean that he can’t have fun. Being in a crew is stressful enough, but trying to organize heists, drop offs, deals, and shit like that everyday is even more stressful. Yet Brett, the other guy that helps keep things glued together, wonders why James could be considered a borderline alcoholic. On the other hand, James has wondered how Brett deals with the pressure of everything, but some questions are better left unanswered.

James is currently at the club closest to his apartment. He’s been here so often since he’s moved to Los Santos that the bartenders soon learned his name and exactly what he likes to order. Even though he’s there almost nightly, James thinks they like him particularly since he’s not scared to break up fights or call a guy out for slipping a drug into a girl’s drink. Yeah, he’s a criminal yet he does shit like that. When at the bar, James simply keeps to himself unless a situation like that occurs or if he brings Brett along for the night.

One thing that he has noticed in his regular observations is this guy who seems to be there almost as much as he is. James has become aware of regulars, and he’s one of them. James has never spoken to him, but he knows it’s easy to spot the guy in a crowd. He has full tattoo sleeves on both his arms along with a visible bird and skull chest tattoo (it’s easy to be seen since he mostly wears tank tops), and he even has a bass clef tattoo on the back of his right calf. His dark hair is messy like it’s getting slightly too long and needs a trim soon.

James would never think a guy that wears pastel colored clothing, nail polish, and shorts so short he can see ass cheeks would be decked out in tattoos, but this is Los Santos; nothing makes sense here. Still, he has observed that this unnamed guy is interested in both males and females. It seems like every night he’s grinding up on some guy or some girl is grinding up on him. James won’t admit it out loud, but he thinks Tattoo Boy, as that’s the shitty nickname given to him by James, is pretty. Seeing him with people other than James makes him jealous, but James can’t bother with him. This guy is just a civilian, and it’s taboo to get into any type of relationship with one whilst being in a criminal gang.

 

“Think you can handle this?” Brett extends a piece of paper to James. He takes it, eyes scanning the paper that has an address and a time written on it. 

“What is it?” James looks back up Brett.

“It’s just an exchange. A buddy of mine needs some supplies, so I agreed to trade with him.” Brett jerks his head to the table a few feet away that has a duffle bag sitting on top of it. “Take that. It has everything you need.”

“Do you want me to bring Trevor and Joe?” Usually they come along in case things don’t go as planned. It never hurts to have extra backup. James gets up from his chair to grab the bag. It’s fairly heavy, so there are probably a few bricks of cocaine in it.

“Yeah, I don’t think they’re doing anything. Thanks, man, I owe you one.” Brett turns to head back into his office. James rolls his eyes. Knowing Brett he’s probably going to take a nap. James doesn’t blame him, though. Brett is pretty old.

 

“This is the place.” James pulls up in front of a boarded up building. Well, there are a ton of buildings like these in Los Santos, but this one is more out of the public eye. 

“You want us to come with you?” Joe, who is in the passenger seat, asks.

“Nah.” James shrugs before exiting the car to grab the duffle bag from the back. “This should be easy. Just keep an ear open, though.”

“Will do.” Joe nods his head in response. James shuts the door to the backseat and begins to walk closer to the building.

Maybe one day James will learn that jinxing stuff is a dumb thing to do, but it’s a little too late right now. It’s just his luck that something that should have taken a minute can go so wrong in just that minute. One second he’s meeting with a man that looks almost as old as Brett, and the next second he hears gunshots.

His instinct is to duck and cover first. He whips out his gun and fires a few shots in the direction in which he heard the first ones from. A few seconds later, James can hear the footsteps of what he hopes are Joe and Trevor. Following those footsteps are even more sounds of firing guns. James stands back up, relieved to see his other two crew members, and takes a scan around to see if he can see anyone.

“Motherfucker,” he hisses when he spots the shadow of someone running away. Out of pure rage, he runs after the person. To be fair, James has never been a rational person. The rational thing to do is to stay back and deal with whoever that was later, but James can’t help but to risk himself with going after the person.

“Nova!” Joe shouts after him, but he’s too far gone. Deciding that he can handle himself, Joe and Trevor try to sort out the trade with Brett’s friend. Maybe he knows who tried to sabotage this. He knows, eventually, James will come back and regroup with them. 

“I swear to fucking god I will catch you,” James mutters, continuing to race after the person. Their legs are long, and they’re running at an impressive speed, but they’re not running fast enough since James is catching up.

“You fucking asshole!” James manages to get close enough to try and leap on the figure. After a power struggle, James is finally able to pin the person down with his body. Holding both, surprisingly scrawny, wrists in his left hand, he whips punches across the person’s face in blind rage.

“Okay, okay!” James then hears a weak plea from the person. That seems to break James from his fury filled trance as he finally looks down at the bloody mess of a human face. 

“You’re a pussy,” sneers James, still holding down the person’s body and wrists. James has been tortured to the brink of death and he never once tried to beg for his captures to stop. He’s about to taunt more when he notices something. 

“Wait, a minute.” James stares dumbly at the top of a tattoo that’s peeking out from under the the now stained red, but used to be white, v-neck shirt. He reaches up and yanks the shirt down so he can view the rest of the tattoo.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Tattoo Boy struggles underneath him. Out of shock. James’ grip loosens so that he’s able to slip out from under him. Tattoo Boy stands up, on the defense and glaring at him.

“You’re the guy from the bar,” James says dumbly. There is no way this is the guy he’s seen with dark hair that wears pastel tank tops and booty shorts. He now has blonde hair and is wearing a black leather jacket with the former pure white shirt and black skinny jeans.

“Yeah, and you’re the asshole that always stares at me!” the guy retorts back. James’ face must express one of shock since he comments on it. “What? Do you really not think I’d notice something like that?”

“I- I,” James doesn’t know what to say. This is the biggest twist of his life. The guy he’s been secretly eyeing up for what seems like forever is actually apart of a crew like him. James takes instinctive steps back as Tattoo Boy slinks closer to him.

“Even from across the bar I can see that you want me. You probably thought that I was some shitty civilian, huh?” He continues to make slow steps towards James who actually ends up against a wall of a building. James can safely say he hates himself for not trying to get out as soon as possible, but this boy is just too interesting.

“You like my hair? I got it done last night. I thought I’d try something different.” He’s so close now that James can feel his body heat radiating off him. Or maybe he’s just imagining it. James looks into eyes that look golden brown. They’re lighter than his own brown eyes, but to James they look even more beautiful. Looking at his lips, they’re turned up into an obvious blood painted smug smile. Somehow he looks even hotter dressed like this and his face is a mess of bruises and blood.

“It makes you look even more like a twink,” admits James. The guy snorts, not at all bothered by the comment.

“A hot twink, right?” The smug smile turns into a more casual, relaxed one. By looking into his eyes, James can see that they are bright with amusement. He knows that Tattoo Boy wants him to take control of the situation. In his eyes behind the amusement it seems like Tattoo Boy is daring him to do something. James can easily shove him away and get out of there, but of course he doesn’t do that.

Instead, he reaches up to the guy’s head, grabs a handful of hair, and brings his head down level to his so that he can crash their lips together. The guy responds instantly, moving his lips against James like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. James can taste blood from the injuries he caused, but he doesn’t give a shit. He deepens the kiss, tugging on the now blonde hair as he does so. The guy moans into kiss, which only seems to draw James in more.

All of a sudden, James shoves the guy away. He gasps for air, wiping his lips so he can rid the blood that’s probably staining them and spits on the ground. Tattoo Boy is wearing his smug smile again, but James can also see the fast rise and fall of his chest. His hair is messed up from where James had gripped it. James really can’t believe he made out with a rival gang member. 

“Hmm, that was better than I thought it would be,” Tattoo Boy hums, leaving James in surprise. He starts walking away, only stopping to turn around and say to James, “You can call me Sasha.”

“James,” he says before he even has a chance to think what he’s doing. He just told his real name to a practical stranger. A practical stranger that is also apart of some gang. A rival gang to be exact. Jesus, what has James done? This guy is too pretty for his own good. 

“I know.” Sasha smirks at him, turns back around, and begins walking away again. He leaves James with his final parting words of, “I hope to see you at the club again!”

James hates the fact that he can admit to himself that Sasha, in fact, will see him again.


End file.
